


Thunderstorm

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Scenarios (Reader Insert) [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comforting, F/M, Thunderstorms, afraid of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Can I request a scenario for Markus (DBH) before he turned deviant? He meets Carl’s niece/nephew as they were visiting and staying over at Carl’s place for the week. Then when it’s night, there’s a huge thunderstorm and turns out that reader is afraid of thunder? I’m a huge coward when it comes to loud thunder 😭





	Thunderstorm

It was nice to stay in such a big, warm and lovely house. Besides, you couldn’t wait to meet with your uncle again. And you were excited to see Markus once more too. 

So when the door finally opened and this very android welcomed you, you were very happy and couldn’t hold back from giving him a brief hug that he kindly reciprocated before you broke away.

“Hello, Markus!” You excitedly greeted him, earning a small smile from him.

“Hello, Y/N” With a polite head nod, he held out his hand. “Can I take your coat?”

“Sure, thank you” You allowed him to have it, feeling warm in the house now. “It’s very cold today, you know?” 

“Yes, there is a 73% chance of night showers today”

“Glad I made it home before that then”

“Please, come and make yourself at home, I will tell Carl you arrived”

“Thank you, Markus” 

You sat down at the end of the stairs while he walked up them to your uncle’s room. You looked up to the walls, wondering if Carl had put up any more paintings since the last time you were there. Nothing seemed new at the moment, but you couldn’t wait until he took you to the studio to show you all the paintings he had finished since then and his current work. One of the many reasons why you admired your uncle was because of his unique talent, of the capacity he had to capture feelings and concepts into a piece of art. 

Interrupting your line of thought, you heard the familiar noise of Carl’s machine bringing him down the stairs.

“Y/N, my dear!” He greeted you as soon as he saw you. 

“Uncle Carl!” You quickly stood up and faced him. 

“It’s so good to see you, darling” Carl looked you up and down, smiling at you.

“You too! How are you doing?” You let him paternally take your hand and reciprocated the smile.

“As good as an old man can be” 

“Aw, uncle Carl! Don’t say that…” 

“Markus, please take Y/N’s luggage upstairs” 

“Right away, Carl” 

The android picked up your big suitcase and effortlessly carried it up the stairs. Meanwhile, you two went the other direction. 

“How was the journey?” Your uncle asked you, showing interest in you. 

“Good” You drove his wheelchair to the livingroom. “I couldn’t wait to arrive, though, it’s been so long!”

“Would you like to see my newest work?”

“I would love to!”

*

You sat in the window seat, tired but happy. You had the warmest welcome and also spent a pleasant time chatting with Carl about yourselves as well as his work. You had missed him, but you had missed Markus a lot too. You would have never believed you would grow so fond of an android. 

“Y/N” Just as you thought of him, he appeared at the door.

“Ah!” You jumped up, startled with his sudden presence. Also, just then a thunder erupted somewhere outside. You didn’t like thunder. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you” Markus waited at the door, never wanting to impose or bother. He had great manners. 

“It’s okay, Markus” You smiled and faced him while still seating by the window. “Come on in” 

He nodded and obliged, calmly placing his hands behind his back. 

“Carl sent me to check on you. Do you need anything?” 

You were about to shake your head at the question, but you jumped up once again at the sound of another thunder, this one seemingly closer. You stood up and sat down in the bed instead, further away from the window and hence from the noise. 

“Not really, but would you mind sitting down with me for a moment, Markus?”

He hesitated a little, surprised by your request. But he politely smiled at you.

“Of course” He sat by you, somehow comforting you with his mere presence. 

“How is my uncle doing? Is he okay?”

“I would say so, I administrate his medicine every day without fail” 

“Thank you so much for taking care of him, Markus” 

“It’s… my job, I was programmed to do that” 

“I know, but I still appreciate it” 

Markus stared at you, puzzled by your response. He never thought he was doing anything… kind, but the way you thanked him really… moved him. He always appreciated your presence, and was looking forward to your visit almost as much as Carl was. There was something about you that made him want to… protect you, you were so warm that it stirred something within him. 

You jumped yet again with another thunder, this time squeaking in fear. Markus was right saying it would rain, you just never expected it to be a thunderstorm. 

“Are you alright, Y/N?” Markus frowned, staring at you with what seemed concern. Something far too human for an android, you thought. But he always had been so much more than just an android, than just a machine. 

“I… I’m afraid of thunderstorms” You cuddled over yourself, cringing and embracing yourself for the next thunder. 

“Is there anything I can do to help you?” Markus offered, his gentle green eyes never leaving you. 

“Could you… maybe… stay with me for a while?” You awkwardly asked him, chuckling nervously as well. “Just until the storm goes away” 

“I’ll stay with you” Markus scooted closer to you until your legs rested against one another and your sides brushed. “You have nothing to be afraid of” 

A surprisingly comfortable silence settled, and Markus’ eyes still lingered on you. Hesitantly and very slowly, he put an arm over you. You appreciated it and smiled up at him, gesture that he softly reciprocated. You comfortably leaned against him, endeared by the warmth he exuded without any actual physical heat. 

Another thunder echoed in the night sky, making you whimper slightly, almost forgetting about the storm. You snuggled closer to Markus and his arm wrapped you more tightly while his free arm enveloped you as well. There you felt safe, and when the next thunder came, you didn’t get scared anymore.


End file.
